Ashpool’s Fate
by moon.weirdfanfic
Summary: The story of Ashpool, the medicine cat in Redeyes’ Love you do not have to read one of the stories to understand the other (again I suck at summaries)
1. Cats of the Clans

**Cats of the Clans:**

 **RavenClan-**

Leader\- Skystar: pale brown tabby she cat with blue eyes

Deputy\- Dewdrop: dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat\- Mistfur: old pale grey she cat with light green eyes

Warriors-

Dustclaw: dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Flamepelt: ginger tabby tom with green eyes

Flowerfall: tortishelle she cat with green eyes

Ivyclaw: dark grey tabby she cat with green eyes

Leaffall: brown and ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes

Firelight: ginger tabby tom with green eyes

Nightfall: light golden she cat with black paws and blue eyes

Willowsong: white she cat with black spots and amber eyes

Pinesong: light brown tabby she cat with blue eyes

Queens-

Whiteflower: white she cat with blue eyes: mother to Flowerkit and Ashkit

Moonmist: pale grey she cat with green eyes: mother of Tankit and Barkkit

Apprentices

None

Elders-

Windstorm: white she cat with blue eyes

 **HawkClan-**

Leader\- Flowerstar: white she cat with green eyes

Deputy\- Boneclaw: large white she cat with amber eyes

Medicine Cat\- Darkgaze: dark brown tabby tom with gold eyes

Warriors-

Goldentail: pale ginger she cat with green eyes

Cloudtuft: white tom with green eyes

Mossgaze: dark grey she cat with green eyes

Treefall: brown tabby tom with green eyes

Mistgaze: white she cat with pale blue eyes

Queens-

Greytuft: silver tabby she cat with yellow eyes: mother of Jaykit and Riverkit

Apprentices-

Pinkpaw: pale white she cat with pale pink-blue eyes

Pinepaw: black tabby tom with green eyes

Elders-

Hollyfern: black she cat with gold eyes

Smallfern: grey tom with orange eyes

 **RobinClan-**

Leader\- Sandstar: tan she cat with orange eyes

Deputy\- Bluefeather: blue-grey tom with blue eyes

Medicine Cat\- Skypool: blue-grey she cat with green eyes

Warriors-

Feathertuft: black she cat with white spots and blue eyes

Silversong: silver she cat with white specks and green eyes

Stoneclaw: grey tabby tom with gold eyes

Browntuft: brown tabby tom with gold eyes

Patchfur: tortishelle she cat with green eyes

Queens-

Blackpatch: white she cat with black spots and amber eyes: mother of Treekit and Mousekit

Apprentices-

Goldenpaw: gold she cat with gold eyes

Smallpaw: tortishelle she cat with green eyes

Cloudpaw: fluffy white tom with amber eyes

Elders-

Brokenwing: brown tabby she cat with amber eyes

Softgaze: fluffy black she cat with gold eyes

Poolgaze: blue-grey she cat with foggy blue eyes


	2. Prolouge: Destiny

**Ashpool's Fate**

 **By: Redeyes of RavenClan**

 **This is the story of Ashpool, the medicine cat of RavenClan, who is mentioned in Redeyes' Love.**

Mistfur knew, even before her apprentice was born, that she would be her apprentice. The medicine cat was aging, and would need an apprentice soon. Skystar had been pressuring her to find an apprentice, but she had never found one. It came to her in a dream. Darkpool, her mentor had come to her in a dream. Ashkit, the kit of Whiteflower would be her apprentice, there was no other path she would lead, Mistfur felt terrible knowing that Ashkit's sister, Flowerkit, would die terribly. But it would contribute to Ashkit's desire to become a medicine cat. Darkpool told Mistfur all this, and Mistfur knew that Ashkit would become Ashpool, in honor of the cat who'd helped her find her destiny. Mistfur knew that she'd be Ashkit's mentor down in the clan, but that Darkpool would follow her through her life, guiding her to make the right choices as medicine cat.

 **I know this is a short beginning, but more is coming and it lines up with Redeyes' Love, but you do not have to read one to understand the other.**


	3. Chapter 1: The Transparent Warrior

Ashkit whined as her sister stepped on her head, "Flowerkit!" She whined, "get off!" The dark grey kit shoved her white paws up against her sister, pushing her off.

"Come on!" Flowerkit whispered, her golden eyes sparkling, "let's go explore the camp!"

Their mother looked down lovingly at her kits, "be careful." She said.

The two kits tumbled out of the nursery, and ran toward the fresh kill pile, purring.

Suddenly Ashkit saw a dark brown tabby, his pelt almost black standing on the far edge of the clearing, his golden eyes seeming to stare right into Ashkit's soul.

"Attack!" Unfamiliar voices shouted, cats jumped into the clearing, claws unsheathed.

Skystar jumped out of her den and let out a yowl, summoning the clan to defend against the attackers.

Ashkit and Flowerkit crouched, attempting to hide from the attacking cats. Ashkit spotted the dark brown cat heading toward them. A large cat swiped toward Ashkit's head, and was tossed aside by the brown cat, up close Ashkit could see that he was not completely there. He was a StarClan cat! She realized.

"ASHKIT!" She turned toward Flowerkit's terrified mew. A large cat had grabbed her by the neck and was shaking her. The cat threw Flowerkit across the clearing, and she hit the wall and fell to the ground. Ashkit darted over and grabbed her sister, dragging her into the medicine den behind her. The sounds of the battle faded as Ashkit set her sister down and moved toward the herb stash almost instinctively, she somehow knew where the cobwebs were and how to apply them to Flowerkit's wounds.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ashkit!" Ashkit yawned as she got out of her nest, watching her sister jump out of the den, and stretch. "We're going to be apprentices today!" Flowerkit said, obviously excited.

It had been two moons since HawkClan's attack on the RavenClan camp. Mistfur had found Ashkit and Flowerkit in the medicine den after the battle, and had praised Ashkit for saving her sister. Since the battle that day, the strange dark brown tabby had been following Ashkit, always in the corner of her eyes.

"Come on." Their mother, Whiteflower, nudged them forward, toward the center of the clearing.

"All cats old enough to climb a tree gather for a clan meeting!" The clan leader, Skystar yowled, summoning the clan to the clearing.

Ashkit and Flowerkit sat, pressed against each other nervously.

"Flowerkit. Step forward." The white kit stepped forward, turning her blue eyes up to the leader. "Until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Flowerpaw. Your mentor will be Ivyclaw." The dark grey tabby stepped forward and touched noses with her new apprentice. Flowerpaw followed her mentor to back into the crowd of cats as they began to chant her name.

"FLOWERPAW! FLOWERPAW! FLOWERPAW!" The cats chanted.

"Ashkit. Step forward." Ashkit stepped forward, she could see the dark brown tabby near the back of the croud, just slightly transparent. "Until you have received your medicine cat name," Ashpaw became excited, she was going to be a medicine cat! "You will be known as Ashpaw. Your mentor will be Mistfur." Ashpaw watched as the old cat padded up and touched noses with her.

She was going to be a medicine cat!


	4. Chapter 2: Learning

"What do you use to soothe a cat's pain?" The dark brown tabby wove around Ashpaw, his long fur felt odd against her flank, she could almost feel it, but it wasn't there, it was detached from the cat talking to her.

"Poppy seeds." Ashpaw answered.

"Good." The cat answered.

"Who are you?" She asked, "I've ... I've seen you before, when you saved Flowerpaw."

He nodded, "My name is Darkpool, I was medicine cat before Mistfur."

"Are you the reason I'm a medicine cat?" Ashpaw asked.

"No, I am simply your guide. I'll always be here to guide you in the right direction, for the clan will rely you someday." Darkpool answered.

Ashpaw nodded, watching Darkpool's transparent pelt as he moved.

"Ashpaw!" Mistfur yelled, "Have you treated Dustclaw's cough yet?"

"Just finishing!" Ashpaw called to her mentor.

"Good." Mistfur answered, "it's time to go to to the Moonstone."

Excitement ripples through Ashpaw, she was going to share tongues with StarClan!


End file.
